After the Independence
by LadyAlex04
Summary: Inglaterra se encuentra recordando el día en que América se independizó de él, pero una visita inesperada cambiará las cosas para siempre.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers & World Series es propiedad exclusiva de Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Parejas: **_Francia x Inglaterra_ & _America x Inglaterra_

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, drama, licor y un supuesto lime xD

**Comentario: **Llevo trabajando en esto un par de semanas~ Espero que me haya quedado bien y lo disfruten ^^

* * *

><p><span>After the Independence<span>

"_Solías ser tan grande…"_

Esas palabras seguían rondando por la mente de la nación, quien se hallaba sentado en un sillón en medio de la gran habitación oscura… todavía dolían como si hubiese sido ayer.  
>En efecto, el rubio no sabía que pensar. Su hermano menor, o al menos así lo consideraba él, se había marchado, lo había abandonado… <em>abandonado<em> justo como todos los demás.

Siempre estaba solo; oía decir cosas como "Pobre, ha de ser difícil" o "Todas sus colonias se han independizado, ¿cómo puede seguir bien?" Lo que la gente no sabía es que en realidad él no estaba bien, para nada. Dentro de su apariencia caballerosa y amable él se desmoronaba, pedazo por pedazo.

Ciertamente todos sus hermanos se habían ido, pero había una nación en especial cuya independencia le dolía demasiado. Cien años habían pasado desde aquél encuentro… ¿entonces por qué seguía doliendo tanto?

"_Gracias… por todo lo que has hecho por mí"_

Si así lo sentía ¿por qué no se quedó a su lado donde pertenecía? ¿Por qué insistió en lastimarlo de esa manera tan cruel e insensata, si sabía que él iba a sufrir tanto?

El oji-verde miraba su copa de whisky añejo y tomaba de ella de vez en cuando. Los recuerdos tan amargos como su bebida se sentían como espadas atravesando su pecho. El dolor incesante, mezclado con los recuerdos siendo revividos, punzaba dentro de su aún roto corazón.

"Estaba lloviendo ese día… –balbuceó levemente– Si tan sólo hubiera podido hacer que entraras en razón nada de esto hubiera pasado. Estoy seguro de ello. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no pude disparar, apuntarte con ese rifle y oponerme a tus ideas?"

También llovía mientras la nación recordaba su pasado en ese lúgubre día: en ese día murió su colonia, su posesión… su querido hermano.

"¡Maldición! –exclamó enojado cuando su vaso se estrelló y rompió contra la mesa– ¿Por qué no lo hice…?"

Hubiera sido tan fácil; el Gran Imperio Inglés nunca hubiera perdido contra un mocoso. Sin embargo, no pudo levantar su arma ni mirar a los ojos a América.

"_Me marcho, Inglaterra. Tú ya no eres nada para mí. Nada de lo que digas hará que cambie de opinión"_

Inglaterra rompió en llanto, justo como en ese día, sintiendo el mismo dolor, el mismo desprecio… la misma decepción.

"¡¿Así es como me pagas por todo lo que hice? Aquella sonrisa que me dedicabas ¿era solo una mentira? ¿Acaso nunca sentiste nada por mí…?"

"_¡Ya estoy harto de ser tratado como un niño!"_

¿Y cuál era el problema? Él seguía siendo un niño y, ante los ojos del mayor, siempre lo seguiría siendo.

De pronto tocaron a la puerta. "¿Quién podría ser?" se preguntó el rubio. Rápidamente recogió los vidrios del suelo e intentó limpiar cualquier seña de que sólo momentos atrás lloraba.

_Knock-knock_

El cejudo se quedó mudo al ver a cierto rubio invitarse a entrar como si fuera su propia casa. Honestamente, la única razón por la cuál no lo golpeó fue porque traía vino consigo.

"¿Qué haces aquí, bastardo del vino?" Frunció el ceño.

"Oh, _Angleterre_, ¿conque esta es la manera en que tratas a tus invitados?" Inquirió el de ojos azules en un tono burlón.

Inglaterra simplemente lo observaba, molesto, mientras el otro se servía una copa de vino, como si fuera lo más natural. El rubio desafió al dueño de la casa con una mirada apenas notable y continuó hablando.

"_Mon chéri_, veo que sigues deprimido –observó la habitación, todavía en penumbras, por unos instantes para luego fijar su mirada de vuelta en el rubio–. ¿No crees que ya ha sido suficiente, _oui_?"

Se acercó lentamente hacía el oji-verde y, con un movimiento brusco y rápido, hizo que ingiriera todo el vino. Inglaterra no protestó; al contrario, parecía querer más.

El de cabellos largos obedeció y, en silencio, fue hacia la cocina; agarró dos copas, las llenó y regresó junto al rubio, quien esperaba ya sentado en el sofá. El otro interpretó esto como una invitación y se sentó a su lado. Le entregó su copa correspondiente y murmuró algo en francés.

"¡Ya te he dicho que no me hables en ese detestable idioma tuyo!" Gritó.

Y estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Francia le quitó el vino y lo empujó hacia atrás.

"Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar… a menos de que sea por mí" Susurró en su oído.

El inglés se sonrojó e inmediatamente iba a contestar algo, pero el francés lo silenció con sus labios. Fue un beso efímero, pero logró enviar escalofríos a través del cuerpo del menor.

No habían transcurrido ni cinco segundos cuando el de ojos verdes revirtió la posición para quedar encima de su invitado. Francia ciertamente encontró esto divertido y le permitió continuar en cuanto sintió que unas manos buscaban deshacerse de su camisa al mismo tiempo que estaba siendo besado frenética y pasionalmente.

El inglés se encontraba a merced del licor que había ingerido hace algunos momentos y se sentía vulnerable; deseaba contacto humano, lo ansiaba aún si venía de un cierto individuo a quien odiaba.

El rubio de cabello largo también lo deseaba. Desde hace tiempo que sentía esa necesidad por tocarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, hacerle cosas que sólo en sus sueños había imaginado… justo hasta esta noche.

Realmente había sido suertudo; ni siquiera él mismo sabía la razón del por qué había ido a visitarlo. No se llevaban bien, así que no fue precisamente a animarlo, es decir, no después del crimen que había cometido.

Ahora besos recorrían todo su cuerpo. La lengua de su pareja le provocaba un placer que nunca creyó posible; el más joven no era para nada inexperto. Inglaterra ya había tenido su diversión; esta vez era su turno.

Francia hizo un ademán para que Inglaterra parara, pero éste lo ignoró. Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no quería detenerse. Entonces, el rubio no tuvo de otra más que a la fuerza. Agarró su muñeca con cierta fuerza y lo obligó a que lo mirara. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron ambos se sonrojaron. El mayor lo soltó al instante, lo que causó que el otro se separara.

Un silencio incómodo reinó en la habitación. "Es mi oportunidad" pensó el rubio y se acercó sigilosamente para besar su cuello. Con este gesto logró que el menor dejara salir unos gemidos. Avergonzado rápidamente cubrió su boca, mas el rubio no estaba dispuesto a dejar que éste callara por completo.

Momentos después, su lengua recorrió el cuello del inglés hasta llegar a su lóbulo el cual lamió y mordió seductoramente haciendo que Inglaterra no pudiera contenerse más.

"¿Qué es esto que tenemos aquí? –dijo en un tono sugestivo mientras lo acariciaba por encima de la ropa– Se ve algo doloroso ¿qué te parece si lo liberamos?"

"Ah… no, idiota…no toques…allí"

"¿Te refieres a esto?"

"¡Ah..! Francia…detente…" El inglés se hallaba deleitado por las caricias y el placer que le proporcionaba la boca del contrario. No por nada lo llamaban _El País del Amor_: en realidad era bueno en lo que hacía.

"Inglaterra…" Gimió en forma de un suspiro.

De repente, sonó un trueno escandaloso rompiendo con el ambiente de pasión que flotaba por la habitación.

"_Adiós, Inglaterra, para siempre…"_

El oji-verde rápidamente apartó al francés de encima suyo.

"Vete" Ordenó fríamente al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sillón y recogía sus ropas.

"¿Pero… qué?" Preguntó bastante confundido. Es decir, estaban a solo un paso del siguiente nivel ¿y ahora quería que se fuera, así como así?

"Ya me oíste, no me hagas decirlo dos veces" Francia se vistió calmadamente y salió de la sala.

"¡Tch! Haz lo que quieras, yo sé que te arrepentirás."

"_No me arrepiento de nada y no pienso volver, es enserio."_

"¡Ja! ¿Arrepentir? ¿Yo, el Gran Imperio Inglés? Tienes que estar bromeando." Su tono de voz se volvió algo fingido. Agachó el rostro. Francia se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

"Angleterre… lo lamento. Sabes que yo nunca quise que él—"

"¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Ya lárgate!"

"…Bien. Sólo... no llores más, por favor." Cerró la puerta al salir.

Arthur no lo había notado: había estado llorando todo este rato. Tal vez desde que oyó aquél trueno, quién sabe. Lo que si sabía es que había vuelto a su estado original de antes de que llegara Francis. El whisky, su buen compañero, siempre estaría a su lado.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Probablemente así se mantuvo por los siguientes dos días, a excepción de un par de salidas a la licorería más cercana y las llamadas por parte de sus superiores para ver si seguía bien o, por lo menos, vivo. Al parecer llevaba más de tres semanas sin presentarse ante ellos o tan siquiera hacer el papeleo. Es cierto, durante tres semanas había estado haciendo lo mismo: recordar y lamentarse. ¿Lamentarse de qué? Si nada de esto era su culpa. O bien, eso era lo que pensaba la nación.

Alrededor de la media noche el teléfono sonó.

_Ring-ring_

"¿Qué es lo que quieren? –protestaba– Ya les dije que no pienso volver al trabajo –se acercó al teléfono bastante molesto–. ¿Diga?"

"Inglaterra, soy yo, América." Una voz algo nerviosa atendió desde el otro lado.

"_Yo soy América. ¿Y tú, cuál es tu nombre? ¿Esta bien si te llamo hermano mayor?"_

"¿A-américa…?" Respondió involuntariamente perdido entre sus recuerdos.

Esa voz era la misma que llevaba casi un siglo sin oír; honestamente sonaba muy diferente a la que él recordaba. Aquél pequeño niño no podía ser el dueño de esa voz tan grave.

"¿Q-qué es lo que quieres? –fue lo único que atinó a decir. Se oyó un largo silencio– ¿Y bien? –siguió esperando una respuesta–.Tengo otros asuntos que terminar así que si me disculpas–"

"¿Otros asuntos? –soltó una carcajada– Difícilmente llamaría _asuntos_ a seguir bebiendo."

"Pero ¿cómo…?"

"France."

"…Esa maldita rana."

Silencio muerto.

"Voy para allá." Y antes de que pudiera protestar, el joven colgó el teléfono.

No basta con decir que Inglaterra entró en pánico. Limpió y arregló su casa lo más que pudo e hizo un intento fallido por mejorar su apariencia: sus ropas estaban desaliñadas al igual que su cabello, sus ojos rojos y un poco hinchados por llorar, y también por el efecto del alcohol; y ni hablar de la sala. Todo era un completo caos.

Pero, espera ¿por qué estaba alistando todo por él, por la persona que lo abandonó? Es decir, él no debería de estar tan emocionado por su visita. ¿_Emocionado_? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

"¿Qué no sólo hace unos momentos estabas llorando por su culpa? ¿Cómo es posible que estés actuando así? Aparte ni siquiera sabes para qué viene a verte, Arthur. Capaz de que solamente viene a restregarte en el rostro que le está yendo muy bien como un _país independiente_ –comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la estancia–. El bastardo… y a todo esto ¿por qué hoy? Ya es demasiado tarde para esto ¿no es así?"

_Knock-knock_

Ni con todo el razonamiento que su mente le pudiera permitir hubiera evitado que se siguiera sintiendo nervioso, emocionado y, sobre todo, angustiado, ante su llegada. Si hubiera sido la visita de otro, tal vez de alguien no tan preciado para él, ni siquiera se habría molestado en ir a abrir la puerta.

"A-adelante" Dijo tímidamente mientras el invitado tomaba asiento en la sala.

Cada quien estaba sentado delante del otro. No se hablaron por un largo tiempo; simplemente se miraban de reojo, obviamente sin dejar que el contrario lo notara. El silencio continuaba.

"¿Para qué viniste, América?" Preguntó en una voz indiferente sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"Inglaterra, yo… perdí un collar y pensé que tal vez tú lo podrías tener—"

"¡Déjate de bromas! Dime para qué viniste aquí realmente." Gritó sin despegar su mirada del piso.

La joven nación suspiró profundamente; el de ojos verdes tragó saliva.

"Vine aquí porque, sinceramente, ya lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, sólo… necesitaba confirmarlo y lo que ha pasado era la prueba que requería."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Miró fijamente a esos ojos azules tan decididos.

"Arthur, desde siempre… te he amado –el rubio sintió como se formaba un nudo en su corazón–. Y no me refiero a un amor fraternal. Lo que yo siento por ti es amor de verdad."

"No puede ser…" El mayor se encontraba demasiado confundido ahora. Se levantó cuidadosamente del sillón; le faltaba aire.

"Al contrario, lo es y siempre lo ha sido."

Alfred se levantó, lo sostuvo por los hombros, y lentamente depositó un delicado beso en sus labios. Fue corto pero duró lo necesario para transmitirle todos sus sentimientos.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

En el campo de batalla, él lloraba. Probablemente él no se había dado cuenta, pero el rubio también lloraba, solamente que sus lágrimas iban entremezcladas con las del cielo.

"Solías ser tan grande"

Esas fueron sus palabras, sin embargo eso no fue lo que quiso decir. Nada de lo que dijo en ese día fue verdadero. América sabía que para que Inglaterra lo amara de la misma forma, debía ser tratado primero como su igual. Aún si eso significara causarle sufrimiento. Sí, él lo comprendía, y bastante bien, ya que había pasado por lo mismo. Aunque, ciertamente él nunca pensó que iba a provocar tal aflicción; y no solamente al mayor, sino a él mismo también. El dolor que ambos sentían fue compartido durante todo este tiempo: desde aquél deprimente día hasta ese instante.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Fue justo en ese instante en el que Inglaterra lo comprendió todo: el porqué de la huida de América, la verdadera razón por la cual sufría todas las noches, y la más importante de todas, qué era lo que realmente sentía por él.

"¿Ahora todo tiene sentido, England?" Pronunció despacio conforme se separaba de él.

"América… yo, en realidad nunca pensé… que tú" El rubio se hallaba bastante aturdido.

La repentina confesión del que _fue_ su hermano menor lo desconcertó; ahora él… era un hombre. Un hombre grande y fuerte, capaz de protegerlo de cualquier peligro, excepto del más peligroso: de él mismo. Ahora lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pintándolas de un ligero tono rosado.

"Al, yo también… te amo."

"Eso… ¡eso me hace tan feliz! Como no tienes idea, _my dear_." Lo rodeó con sus brazos afectuosamente para posteriormente volverlo a besar, sólo que esta vez, apasionadamente, Inglaterra lo correspondió.

Finalmente, después de todo lo ocurrido, ambas naciones encontraron la felicidad, se encontraron el uno al otro, y ambos sabían que no se volverían a separar… nunca.


End file.
